Some You Can Save
by deangirl1
Summary: Continuing travels with the rabbit from CAIADB. Tag to 5.22. And so it ends - this is how I think Kripke would have liked to go out.
1. Rescue

****

**(\ /) **

**(..) **

C('')('')

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Many thanks to Kripke for the unintentional loan of his toys.

**A/N:** This isn't a part of the E/O CHALLENGE per se, but I feel I do owe them a shout out. My drabble challenge story won't have a bunny entry this week because my bunny drabble this week is starting its own saga….

**Spoiler:** This is a tag to 4.12 – Criss Angel is a Douchebag…

**Word Count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Dean moved stealthily through the room. He quickly located what he'd come for, placed it carefully within the folds of his coat, and made his way back to the Impala.

"Dean?" Sam's question hung in the air. "Aren't you breaking your own number one rule?"

"No."

Sam just raised his eyebrows.

"She wasn't to be trusted."

Sam stared.

"She let her own magician get killed."

Stare.

"Not a good enough caretaker."

A pink nose in a white, furry face peeked out from Dean's jacket.

"What about no pets in the Impala?"

Dean turned puppy eyes on Sam.

Payback's a bitch.

* * *

**A/N:** Hands up everyone who thought of me as soon as you saw that rabbit????? Even my hubby said – "Well, there's your drabble for this week!"

If you have no idea what just happened here, I have a long series of Dean with rabbits/bunnies for the E/O Challenge – the title is Obsession…. (and there's a hunt in there too…). God. This is the crappiest explanation ever….


	2. Coach

**Disclaimer:** I am borrowing Mr. Kripke's toys. I will put them back eventually. No money is being made here…. No infringement intended or otherwise.

**Spoilers:** For everything up to 4.13 - ASP

**A/N:** I found this week's ep… disappointing… and had a hard time at first finding where our intrepid bunny would hop in…

It's a drabble, folks ~ 100 words on the bunny's nose…

* * *

Dean sent both kids to his office. He left Sam to supervise the rest of the class. Whose idea was it for _him_ to pose as the freakin' teacher.

What the hell were they teaching these kids anyway? Who couldn't get out of the way of a freakin' huge basketball?

The two kids were huddled around the cage, injuries apparently forgotten as they stuck their fingers through the bars.

"You can pick him up if you like," he suggested as the two turned towards him, bloody nose and throbbing chest forgotten.

Dean smiled. He knew the healing power of bunnies.


	3. Not So Special After that School

**Disclaimer:** I am borrowing Mr. Kripke's toys. I will put them back eventually. No money is being made here…. No infringement intended or otherwise.

**Spoilers:** For everything up to 4.13 – ASP

**A/N:** I found this week's ep… disappointing… and had a hard time at first finding where our intrepid bunny would hop in… Being saved is a two way street sometimes…

It's a drabble, folks ~ 100 words on the bunny's nose…

* * *

Dean sat with the rabbit in his lap, absently stroking the soft fur as he waited for Sam.

He'd hated this school. They'd stayed too long here. He knew he could never fit in, be normal. He knew things that he could never tell anyone else. He had responsibilities that those kids would never know. To them he was just a loser, a loner, a nothing.

This school hadn't made him feel any different than any other school from that respect.

But Sam?

Sam had been different after this school. Sam had started to look at him the same way.

* * *

**A/N**: So two this week…. And I think the bunny is the hero in both!


	4. Love and Emotion

**Disclaimer:** No infringement intended. Thanks to Kripke for the loan.

**A/N:** Tag to 4.14. The bunny's name is Alec….

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose…

* * *

Dean drove for as long as he could until the pain in his shoulder made it hard to concentrate. He regretted not letting Bobby stitch it. He knew it was weeping blood slightly.

Sam had tried lame comments about the next hunt, and when those had petered out, Dean had cranked the tunes. But not so loud that it hurt Alec's delicate ears.

Sam had gone for food. At least that's what he'd said.

Dean saw to making Alec comfortable. Fresh water and shavings. More pellets and a banana.

Dean still had someone to care for who still cared back.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure why these seem to be so angsty. Not sure whether to blame it on the boys or my own angst… *sigh* … don't see any of us not being angsty in the near future….


	5. Caring

**Disclaimer:** The following is purely for fun, not profit. Original characters the property of E. Kripke as original creator.

**A/N:** Drabble travels with the bunny from CAIADB…. Spoilers to episode 4.15…

* * *

Dean didn't remember getting back to the room or throwing up. He knew he must have because when he finally became aware of himself next morning, he was dry heaving over the toilet.

Wetting a towel, he stumbled out of the bathroom.

Alec blinked at him from his cage.

No Sam. Just a note.

"Gone after Cole."

Dean poured pellets and water in Alec's empty bowls.

Dean started to remember. Remembered asking Sam to give Alec his food and water.

Sam muttering, thinking Dean couldn't hear, wouldn't remember.

"Great. Now I have to look after you _and_ the damn rabbit."

* * *

**A/N:** Is it wrong that I liked that Dean admitted to having a concussion?


	6. Silence

**Disclaimer:** Original characters courtesy of E. Kripke. Not for profit.

**A/N:** I'm still reeling from this week's episode and as I'm away (at Eyecon --- squeeeee - and another conference), I've only seen it once..... be gentle.

**A/N:** My sincerest apologies and heartfelt apologies to everyone who has reviewed and to whom I have not responded - You are the top of my to do list this week as you are the top of my heart -- always... Have I mentioned recently that RL hates me? Now down to 11/2 to 2 hours of sleep a night....

**Spoilers for 4.16: On the Head of a Pin**

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

They'd taken the tube out of his throat, the electrodes off his head. He'd woken up. No thanks to Cas. They told him he'd spoken to the doctor. He'd looked at Sam. Looked away. Not one word.

"Did you feed Alec?" Dean's voice is wrecked. Whether from the strangulation or intubation tube, Sam can't tell. Dean doesn't open his eyes, doesn't even turn his head toward Sam.

"Of course," the lie slips out easily.

"Dean?" Sam tries again later.

Dean doesn't want to be there, so isn't.

Not long after, Sam slips out of the uncomfortable silence; Cas slips in.


	7. Destiny

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based upon the original concept of E. Kripke. No money being made here….

**A/N:** So, I didn't mind the silliness of this week's episode – because, seriously? Dean in those suits? I'm not sure that's even legal. However, I hated the ending. Exorcising some demons here…So I needed more than my regular 100 words – lame I know…

Spoilers up to and including 4.17…

* * *

Dean found himself alone and staring at their motel door. He pushed open the door. He wasn't surprised it was empty save for Cas. He was surprised that Cas was cradling Alec in his arms.

"Where's Sam?" Dean's voice was still rough.

"Came and went." Cas didn't need to elaborate.

"Thanks for looking after Alec."

Cas nodded in acknowledgment.

"I get why you're so fucked up now. Zach's an asshat."

"His outlook is perhaps a bit simplistic," Cas allowed.

"And his faith misguided."

"No. That isn't simplistic. But then, simple isn't necessarily bad."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Always with the cryptic…"

"Going back to basics. The simple truths."

Dean merely cocked an eyebrow and sank tiredly onto the bed.

"What you are at your core, Dean. Your outer shell may have been damaged and your core shoved so far down it's at the bottom of that hole you feel inside you, but you are what you ever were."

Dean lowered his eyes and grunted. _Not good enough_, running through his head.

"Don't dismiss those truths that are right in front of you. Don't trivialize them. Because even the small steps will get you to your destination."

Warm fur was placed in his arms as the soft breeze created by wings ghosted across his flesh.

* * *

**A/N:** Interest appears to be waning in my bunny fic… so I could threaten not to keep going, but as long as I can fit Alec into the ep's, I suspect I will… That said, comments are always welcome….


	8. Good Is a Relative Term

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative worked based upon original concepts by E. Kripke. No money being made here. Really. None. Too busy being an obsessed-loser-fan…

**A/N:** This is a tag to 4.18. And no. I didn't like the fan crap. The rest of the episode? Yep. Though it took me a lot of soul searching to get over the first 10 minutes….

**Word Count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Alec was cowering in a corner of his cage. Dean couldn't really blame him. An archangel is liable to have that effect on anybody.

Sam had been more than willing to take Chuck home and look after the dental hygienist. Luckily, it had been $2 margarita night at her regular watering hole, and she was willing to chalk the night up to that.

Dean reached in to pick the rabbit up. Uncharacteristically, Alec flinched away before realizing it was Dean and letting him gather him up.

"It's ok, dude. It's really hard to tell who the good guys are anymore."

* * *

**A/N:** This was one of those things that wrote itself. I sat down and wrote what was in my head (I know… smacks of Chuck – loser, remember?), saved it, and checked the word count in preparation for editing only to find that the word count was exactly 100. And hell yeah I take that as a sign….

I hated the beginning of the episode but – Dean coming to the rescue with a prophet AND an archangel? AND bitch-slapping Lillith? Who's the smarter, stronger brother now?!


	9. Easter Bunny

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based on the original by E. Kripke. No money is being made here. Seriously. You can send a Winchester to check. Seriously.

**A/N:** A little bunny told me it was Easter, so even though there was no new episode, Alec should be getting a chapter. Who am I to argue?

**A/N2:** I suck. RL has me down. I owe people replies. I will do them. In the mean time, please know that I cherish every review that I get and they are all in my inbox – where they will remain until I DO reply…

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose...

* * *

After the hellhounds took Dean, Sam had vowed never to be surprised again.

Now he'd been surprised three times in one day.

He'd come out of the shower to find his bed covered in chocolate eggs.

He'd come out of the motel to find Dean with Alec in a harness on a leash: the rabbit nibbling the spring shoots of grass in the warm spring sun.

Looking for Dean, he'd wandered into the old church as a last resort. Dean had been on his knees.

Each time Dean had simply looked up at his brother and smiled.

"Happy Easter, Sammy."

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Easter/ Happy Holidays to all! Hope this wasn't too hopelessly schmoopy….


	10. That's What Families Are For

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based on the original concept of E. Kripke. I own nothing and given that this is not for profit, likely never will.

**A/N:** Yes. I am still the lowest of the low in terms of replying to reviews. Please know that each one means everything to me. RL continues to pummel me much the way Dean had ghoul!Adam pinned to the floor…. You get the picture…. I hope to begin replying before the next instalment (if I live that long….).

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose.

* * *

Alec skittered nervously around his cage, agitated by the sickly-sweet smoke smell that lingered on them as they entered the Impala.

"Jesus, Dean. You're gonna have to find a home for that rabbit. We can't keep dragging it around with us."

"Leave it alone, Sam. He's fine."

"It's just gonna end up dead." Sam's voice was hard.

"Hasn't so far."

"Well, things are just gonna get worse from here on in, man. You gotta face facts."

"He's done fine so far."

"You're gonna have to give it up. You're gonna have to let it go."

"Not yet, Sammy. Not yet."

* * *

**A/N:** I am so excited to see Dean finally coming into accepting his own right to have a life of his own – separate from John and Sam. Which doesn't mean that he will ever leave his family behind, but I think he will be able to step out from its shadow – which in the long run will be better for both he and Sam… IMHO…. *jumps off soapbox and runs away*


	11. Legacy

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based upon the original created by Eric Kripke. Alec is mine. No money being made here. Feel free to send the boys to turn out my pockets...

**A/N:** I am slowly catching up on reviews. RL is learning to play more nicely.... I upped the rating due to a bit of language... (if you knew me, you would expect everyone to swear like pirates...)

100 words on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Alec was sitting in Claire's lap. With Jimmy and Amelia in the back seat too, there was just no room for the cage. Sam flat out refused to have the cage between them in the front. Sam couldn't stand the way Alec flattened himself in the farthest corner from Sam all the time.

Claire was gently stroking the rabbit, and Alec had snuggled right into her. He'd taken to Jimmy too. But he seemed nervous of Amelia.

Poor kid was gonna be screwed up forever. Yeah. _My dad was an angel's meatsuit._ You don't just get over shit like that…

* * *

**A/N:** I hope we can all get over the next two episodes.... GAH!


	12. Alec's POV

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. No money is being made here – I mean, just look around!

**A/N:** RL is giving me a bit of breathing room, so am gradually getting caught up on reviews (forgive me if I haven't gotten to yours yet – I'm coming!!)

**A/N2:** Spoilers up to and including 4.21 – in fact, this may not make much sense if you haven't seen the ep yet.

**A/N 3:** This is from ALEC's perspective – it was a request… *ducks and runs*

**Word count:** 200 on the bunny's nose! Who knew a rabbit would run off at the mouth like that….

* * *

The one who snuck him bananas was upset and so was his human. Alec hadn't seen the other one, but his cries had been hurting his sensitive ears.

That one was clearly sick.

The one with feathers woke Alec. He wasn't loud as he passed by Alec's cage, he didn't wake the other two in the room, but Alec always sensed his presence.

Something was different about the sick one when he passed by Alec's cage. He smelled more like his human than he had in a long time.

There was more shouting.

His human had filled his food and water and given him a quick stroke before the rumble of their home disappeared.

His human returned alone. Alec thought he might have brought one of the others back. There was more shouting.

Eventually his human came and filled his water and food and took him out of the cage.

Alec had missed snuggling into the familiar embrace, enjoying the soft caresses.

His human was trembling. It wasn't fear. He was hurt. Alec could sense the physical pain and the pain that ran deeper.

Alec snuggled more deeply into the arms holding him, and gradually, Alec felt the tremors ease.

* * *

A/N: I have more to say about this ep... but this was Alec's take... I'm a bit dissatisfied....


	13. Waiting Is Often Hardest

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based on the original creations of E. Kripke. Not making a cent here... seriously. Send a Winchester to check my pockets. Seriously.

**A/N:** Spoilers to 4.22. Sorry to take so long in getting this up. RL is taking its bite out of me again… I am slowly getting to reviews….

**Word Count:** 200 on the bunny's nose! *It's the finale – had to be a double drabble*

* * *

When Dean winked out to the sound of wings, Bobby grabbed Alec and headed for the basement. It took him almost three hours to put back everything he'd taken out for Sam's de-tox. Then he shut and locked the door and settled down to wait.

By the time darkness fell, he was getting antsy. Last time two times he'd been with the boys. Not the ditchable prom date he was tonight.

Damn angels.

Bobby told himself it was just to pass the time. Comfort the damn rabbit.

Knew it looked like Yosemite Sam cuddling Bugs.

It grew darker, if possible, and Bobby resisted looking at the clock. Somehow he knew that the time was short. His boys in danger. Both of them. His greatest hope that they would at least face it together. He'd told them long ago that they were at the centre of this war, and he'd never been sorrier to be right.

"I meant what I said. I don't know a better man. Dean'll be back for us. And I'd lay dollars to donuts he'll have Sam with him."

Nothing would make Bobby admit that he'd been talking to a damn rabbit. Or stroking it for hours.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope this doesn't disappoint. Bunny drabbles will likely be on hiatus until S5 (and I answer ALL my reviews…). Thanks to everyone who has been so supportive of this little series!


	14. Magnets That Repel and Attract

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction for entertainment purposes only. Based on the original creation of E. Kripke.

**A/N:** A return to the story of Alec the bunny, rescued after CAIADB. I'm not sure how viable it will be for him to be following the boys through the Apocalypse….

**Word Count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Later, Dean realizes he should noticed that Alec was pressed into the corner of the cage as far from Bobby as he could get. But Dean was just so glad to see the both of them.

Alec is against the back of the cage, ears flattened to his head, nostrils flaring at the stench of blood lingering in the room when Dean stops at the hotel to collect him before heading out after the sword.

Opening the cage, Alec launches into his arms, quivering.

It's the first time Sam tentatively reaches out to stroke him that Alec doesn't flinch away.

* * *

**A/N:** Still interested in Alec's Adventures in Supernatural? I have so many thoughts running through my head about this episode… So much that I've wanted to see for a long time played out in it, but I know some people found it very dark… so this is meant to be a bit hopeful for the future…


	15. If You Set Him Free

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction. It is purely for entertainment, not profit.

**A/N:** spoilers for 5.02. Tag to the episode… Dean might be angry, but that doesn't mean he isn't worried.

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Dean felt a tug on the leash tucked under his leg. It was attached to the harness he'd gotten for Alec so the rabbit could graze while he and Sam had had their lunch.

He reached down and gathered the rabbit into his lap. Alec pressed against his stomach, and Dean gently stroked the soft fur.

"Just you and me now, I guess," Dean murmured. "Cas's sigils should keep him safe."

Dean's gaze drifted back to the highway. His heart was breaking, but then it had been for a long time. Maybe this time distance would bring them back together.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry that this is both lame and late….


	16. Keeping the Dark at Bay

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction written purely for entertainment purposes. It is based on the original creation of E. Kripke.

**A/N:** Continuing travels with the bunny from CAIADB. Spoilers for 5.03. Alec provides some much needed comfort between the visit to the whorehouse and confronting Raphael. Alec's pov.

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

It was quiet and dark. They had been laughing and loud when they came back, but now, soft snores came from one side of the room.

The one with feathers had picked him up and was gently stroking him. This one was different somehow. Not as quiet or serene as he'd been before.

The proximity was still soothing but the hand petting him trembled occasionally and stopped altogether from time to time. Looking up, Alec saw the feathered one's thoughtful gaze lingering in the direction of the snores.

Alec snuggled more deeply, comforting, helping to keep the darkness at bay.


	17. Taming the Whirlwind

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction written purely for entertainment purposes. It is based on the original creation of E. Kripke.

**A/N:** Continuing travels with the bunny from CAIADB. Spoilers for 5.03. Alec provides some much needed comfort between the visit to the whorehouse and confronting Raphael. Cas's pov.

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

The soft fur was surprisingly soothing. Castiel was still surprised at _needing_ to be soothed. There was so much to process. He was struggling with this new world order.

Listening to the relaxed snores, Cas was at least relieved to see his charge as unburdened as he'd ever seen him. He still sensed the pain that radiated off of Dean, but it seemed more bearable now somehow. Cas feared for both of them in confronting Raphael.

For tonight, the comforting, warm weight pressed against him helped to settle the whirlwind in his mind, preparing him for what was to come.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this is so late! I had a hard time coming up with the angle and then ended up with two! Go figure…

Based on the previews for tonight's epi – I'm going to warn you that the next chapter is likely to be very dark – and up quickly.


	18. Desperate Times

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction – for personal entertainment purposes only. Based on the original creation of E. Kripke, in whose debt I shall always be.

**A/N:** Spoilers for 5.04. This is the future. It is very dark.

**A/N2:** It's taken me almost 24 hours to get this uploaded... sorry it's late - it really was written before tonight's epi aired...

**Word Count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Dean had expected Alec to be with Cas, 2014Dean being a dick, but didn't immediately see the bunny, being distracted by the orgy and Cas being so un-Cas-like.

"Where's Alec?" Dean asked, scanning the cabin.

Cas's eyes narrowed momentarily with pain.

"He's gone."

It was like a physical blow, but rabbits didn't live long, and Dean had had no way of knowing how old Alec was.

"First the apocalypse... then the virus... no just going to the grocery store anymore…"

"What…?" Dean breathed, realization striking him.

"Your orders. Everyone pulls their weight."

Cas's words fell about Dean like spent bullets.

* * *

**A/N2:** So – remember this is a "possible" future… Alec will be back this week…


	19. Sharing

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction, purely for entertainment purposes. Based on the original creation of E. Kripke.

**A/N:** Spoilers for 5x05 I guess – though really not….

**Word Count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Dean tossed the keys on the table and bent down to scoop Alec up. They often let him roam the motel room when they were in. Dean absently stroked from the base of the rabbit's ears to the base of his tail as he glanced at the research Sam had been doing.

"Did you clean Alec's cage?" Dean asked.

"Yes."

"Did you change the water?"

"Yes."

"Did you give him some hay?"

"Yes."

"Fruit?"

"YES! Just like you asked," Sam ground out, finally losing patience.

"Just checking. A pet's a responsibility, after all."

"He's _your_ pet."

"No Sam. He's _ours_."

* * *

**A/N:** So something a little lighter, happier, and a little more hopeful.


	20. Is it Easter yet?

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction created for entertainment purposes only. Based on the original creation of E. Kripke – thanks dude for the lend of your toys!

**A/N:** Spoilers up to 5.06.

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Dean had somehow managed to stagger from the Impala to his bed and was now propped up against the headboard. His head pounding – concussion, he sighed inwardly – and the rest of his body throbbing from being ping-ponged off the walls.

Sam had scooped Alec up and deposited him in Dean's lap, so the rabbit wouldn't be under foot as he got icepacks and ibuprofen for his brother.

"Guess he's back to normal now too," Dean said somewhat wistfully.

"I would assume so," Sam agreed.

"I won't miss the clucking, but I sure will miss all those chocolate eggs," Dean sighed.

* * *

**A/N:** I am assuming EVERYBODY has seen the Cadbury Easter Cream Egg commercials where the rabbit clucks like a chicken right before passing a chocolate egg… I'm sure the tinfoil was NOT pleasant… Anyway, it was the only rabbit-related kid's tale I could think of that didn't involve his back legs as good luck charms… and Dean was decidedly wobbly when he got unstuck from that wall….


	21. No, Really I'll Put a Spell on YOU

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction for personal pleasure only based on the original creation of E. Kripke.

**A/N:** Spoilers for 5.07. I am dirt. This is so late and I owe so many people replies. RL is kicking my ass. Please forgive me, and know that some days the only thing that gets me to the end of the day is a review… I vow to do better.

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Dean hated witches. Hated their bodily fluids and stupid spells. He really hated their spells. Because, seriously? There was always some pretty fucked up stuff in them. _Bones_ and things.

Dean hated witches.

He hadn't forgotten that Ruby was a witch. Or that other coven.

Dean thought he was having a heart attack when he and Bobby found the she-witch in their room.

Alone.

Except for Alec.

And then she'd handed over that spell.

There'd been bones.

Dean might have bitched digging up that grave, but he was happy the only bone they needed was the jaw of a murderer.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope everyone gets the references to Malleus Mallifactum (I know I just butchered the title) from season 3…


	22. Call of the Wild

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction. All pleasure no profit. All hail Kripke, our God.

**A/N:** Spoilers for the current episode. This was based on a suggestion/request...

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

This time when they returned to the motel it wasn't the garish colours of a sitcom. It was overgrown like the wilderness was trying to swallow it.

"What now?" Dean groaned.

"Oh God," Sam echoed, "_Survivor_?"

"He hasn't shown a lot of love for reality television," Dean rationalized.

"Except for the game show and that stupid commercial," Sam adjusted his pants uncomfortably.

"What's that noise?"

Both quickened their steps at the sounds coming from their room.

"Was that a cougar?" Dean broke into a run.

"_Animal Planet_!" Sam guessed.

"Alec!" Dean shouted, pulling his gun as he opened the door.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes. I am an evil person. I am late posting this and I still suck for not responding to reviews. I think it is a subliminal way for me to take away the reward of writing in the hopes that I finally focus on doing work. Haven't slept in 4 days and I'm at Chicago Con – typing in my room.... I'm gonna continue these suckers til the bitter end, if it kills me and even if I'm the only one reading 'em!


	23. Love is in the Air

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work written purely for pleasure. It is based on the original creation of Eric Kripke. Thanks, dude, for the lend of your pretty toys….

**A/N:** Spoilers for 5.09, which I surprisingly really liked. Go figure. To those I still owe reviews, I apologize most humbly and beg your forgiveness.

**Word Count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Becky had brought Alec in from the Impala. Opening the door to the room, Dean was greeted by six very busy rabbits.

"How could they even know about him?" Dean demanded.

"Carver… Chuck… might have let the odd spoiler slip," Becky admitted, unashamed.

"Nothing is sacred," Dean muttered, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"At least we won't have a problem figuring out which is _your_ rabbit," Sam sighed.

"Huh?" Dean opened his eyes. "Oh."

"They didn't realize he was a _male _rabbit," Becky defended fandom.

"That's my boy," Dean chuckled, thinking Alec deserved the r&r after their last hunt…

* * *

**A/N:** A quick shout out to those wonderful writers I had the privilege to meet at Chi Con – Gaelicspirit, Muffy Morrigan (oh she of the swords!!!!), Vanessa Sgroi, Heather03 (that seems wrong…), and everyone else who my mushed out brains is forgetting! Ladies – you warmed the cockles of this fangirls' heart and made my Con! *fangirls in your general directions*


	24. Sacrifices

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction, written purely for entertainment purposes and based on the original creation of Eric Kripke.

**A/N:** Spoilers for 5.10. This is a tribute to Jo and everything she might have been.

**Dedication:** This is dedicated to Nana56 who I was thrilled to meet in Chicago and forgot to mention last week when my brain was mush…

**Word Count:** 100 on the bunny's nose – and by a whisker this week! Keeping to drabble length just about killed me, so I hope want I wanted to say still comes through…

* * *

Jo scooped Alec up as Dean wandered out of the kitchen. She sat again to watch her mother try to drink an angel under the table.

Strange times. No stranger than Dean Winchester having a pet bunny. Jo smirked slightly as she stroked the soft fur.

She wasn't surprised. She'd seen through him the first time he'd walked into the Roadhouse. She'd wanted to love and comfort him, had felt his pain and loneliness.

It's why she'd said no tonight.

She couldn't give him that comfort if it made him weak or was only to be taken from him again.

* * *

**A/N:** And so ends another year of SPN… well 2009 anyway. I hope to do some writing over the hell-atus – get my butt on those WIPs. It seems appropriate to wish everyone a Merry Holiday Season though… No worries… Alec will be back in 2010… And I for one have my fingers crossed that this won't be our last season – seems like the boys are up for another season if their comments in Chicago are any indication…. And that would be the best gift under my tree!


	25. I'm Late, I'm Late, For a Very Important

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. This is for fun – not profit.

**A/N:** Spoilers for 5.11… Dean tries to justify himself…

**Dedication:** A joint dedication for **enid18** who actually messaged me to prod me for some more Alec and **Bambers2 **who is always prodding me for Alice in Wonderland fic… this may be as close as I can get….

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

"It's not like I've had no relationships that have lasted longer than 2 months," Dean struggled to prove he wasn't who she thought he was.

"Your brother doesn't count."

"Friends…"

"How many have you known for ten years?"

"What happened to two months?"

"Friendship is a different dynamic."

"I have a pet," Dean blurted out in desperation.

"Oh? Where is it now?"

"With a friend."

"Which friend? And what is it?"

"Um… Cas… and it's a white rabbit…"

"Ah. Cas is the _angel_, right? And a white rabbit – like _Alice's_?"

Dean sighed. His life really did sound buckets of crazy.

* * *

**A/N:** So usual whining to insert here. RL is kicking my ass and I've been sick for going on a month now… I know I owe people responses and thank yous for reviews. Every review means a lot to me – so much that I tend to leave them in my inbox to pet them – mainly because at law school you get NO positive reinforcement. None. You only get told you are a worthless screw up… Grrrr. So. I am trying to turn over a new leaf and answer all reviews in a more timely manner…


	26. Strange Bedfellows

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. No profit is being made (really! Check my pockets) and this is purely for entertainment (please God, be entertained…).

**A/N:** The continuing adventures of Alec… spoilers for 5.12.

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

"Sam, you said you'd do it today," Dean said, glancing at the obviously still dirty rabbit cage.

"Huh?" Sam looked oblivious.

"The cage?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"What about it?"

"You said you'd clean it. And Dude! Does he have any water?" Dean's voice conveyed his annoyance.

"But my asth… uh. Yeah. Sorry," Sam stuttered.

Alec skittered nervously around the cage as Sam bent to open the door.

Dean frowned. Weird. Alec had gotten so used to Sam lately. Shaking his head, he nudged past his brother to pick up the rabbit. Sighing softly, Alec snuggled deeper into his arms.

* * *

A/N: I fear this is somewhat lame... *ducks and runs*


	27. Restricted Access

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Purely for entertainment (possibly only my own…).

**A/N:** Spoilers for 5.11. So I'm kind of breaking my own unwritten rule to only have one tag per episode, but this particular possibility just wouldn't leave me alone. I think it's cute enough to inflict on everyone else….

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose! (hey, at least I stuck to that rule)

* * *

The nurse regarded the man before her with raised eyebrows.

"Who did you say you were with, again?"

"Angel Pet Therapy," his deep voice repeated.

"Well, you aren't down on my schedule for today…." The piercing blue eyes didn't waver.

"Perhaps there has been an error."

Suddenly, the rabbit in the cage moved restlessly and finally stood on its hind legs, nose twitching and pushed through the bars.

"Well… I guess it couldn't hurt…" the nurse stood aside as the man in the trench coat and the rabbit walked purposefully towards the newest patient, who was sitting alone, playing checkers.


	28. Team Free Will

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. This work is purely for personal enjoyment, not profit.

**A/N:** So, yes. I squeed when Dean mentioned Glenn Close boiling rabbits… This was a wonderful episode in so many ways and I don't feel this drabble particularly lives up to it….

**Word Count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Dean had dubbed them Team Free Will.

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" Sam asked.

Dean quirked an eyebrow.

Sam inclined his head toward the cage. They'd been relieved to find Alec was safe when they'd returned to the present. After the Glenn Close remark, Cas had been particularly concerned that they not let Alec anywhere near Anna. Luckily, no matter how long they spent in the past, little time passed in the present.

"True. Team Free Will wouldn't be complete without the formerly magic bunny," Dean smiled.

"Every team needs a mascot," Sam agreed.

"Now, if we just had a playbook…"

* * *

**A/N2**: Some drabbles write themselves. I hit save and check the word count to find it is exactly 100 words. This was not one of those drabbles. I've re-written and re-written, and I'm afraid this is the best I could do….


	29. Selfless

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Just for fun. No money being made. Like at all...

**A/N:** Spoilers for 5.14 - well it's a tag, so will mean little if you haven't seen the episode...

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Cas found him later on the floor of Bobby's porch, empty bottle beside him, rabbit in his lap.

"Sam is quiet now. It is almost over," Cas informed him.

"Good."

Silence.

"I asked for help. Nothing happened."

Silence.

"Have you wondered why Famine did not affect Alec?"

"He's just a rabbit. He's got no soul."

"You don't believe that."

Dean shrugged.

"It is because he does not want anything for himself. His soul is not hungry."

Dean looked down at the eyes looking up at him, love and trust the only emotions etched in that gaze.

And wanted to believe.

* * *

**A/N:** I want to thank everyone who is still reading this series - whether you review or not - LOL - and I wanted to let you know that I've decided to end this series at the end of season 5. I can't see myself ever stopping watching the show, but for me the _**real **_Supernatural will end when Kripke leaves.


	30. Little Girls Grow Up

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work based on the original creation by E. Kripke. This is purely for my own amusement...

**A/N:** RL is kicking my ass -- so nothing new there... I have a little less than two weeks before I am finished law school... if you knew what I had to do between now and then, you would be afraid for me... so I bring you this.... I'm not so happy with it. I will try to answer reviews - really, really.... *hides head in shame* ~ if you only knew how much they're keeping me going~~

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Dean pushed off the car to follow her inside. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around.

"Gosh! I almost forgot!" she said drawing a banana out of her apron.

"Bobby told you about him and the bananas?" Dean was reluctant to show her Alec, but she stepped around him and opened the rear door.

Alec reached for the banana even as she opened the door. He loved bananas, but he showed no fear as he leaned into her gentle stroking.

"I had a bunny growing up. I knew about the bananas," she gave Alec a final pat and closed the cage.


	31. Maybe It's You

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. No money is being made in my general vicinity... trust me...

**A/N:** This was a brutal episode... and it was really hard to find a way to make Alec "fit"... not sure that I succeeded...

**Word count: **100 on the bunny's nose... and one of those rare cases where it was 100 when I finished writing - with no tweaking...

* * *

Dean threw his duffle in the trunk and moved to check on Alec in the back seat.

He flinched when he realized there was a drop of blood on Alec's ear. The rabbit had been twitchy since....

Dean spit on his fingers and gently cleaned the tip of Alec's ear.

"I'm sorry, buddy. I guess I'm pretty much forcing you to stick with me too. Hardly fair that I've taken away your free will..."

Alec ignored the wet drop that hit him, trying to snuggle closer, seeking comfort.

"Maybe it's time to set you free. Before I lose you too..."


	32. Hare Today, Gone Tomorrow

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. This is purely for fun, no money being made here – and by no I mean like really, really none, nada, zip….

**A/N:** Spoilers for 5.17 cuz it's a tag! I know this is late… BUT go back and watch this scene – and watch Dean peel out of the parking lot – and check the motel sign – it really does say "Pets ok"!!!!!

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

"DEAN!" Sam screamed as the tail lights of the Impala disappeared around the hotel sign that declared "pets ok".

"Dammit," Sam muttered to himself, returning to the hunt's other casualties.

"Where is Dean?" Cas demanded immediately.

"Gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"Don't worry, Cas. He may not be acting like himself to you, but I know my brother. I know where the self-sacrificing-sonuvabitch will head."

Sam paused by the rabbit cage. Limpid eyes blinked up at him. Those eyes still trusted him. Or, more accurately, trusted him now.

"Don't worry. We won't let the stupid ass do anything stupid," Sam murmured.


	33. Together We Stand, Divided We Fall

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. This is purely for fun, no money being made here – and by no I mean like really, really none, nada, zip….

**A/N:** Tag for 5.18 – Episode 100! I just realized I left my boy out of this one! *facepalm* Hope you like it anyway… he's there is spirit…

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Alec started as more paper blew up against his cage.

"Damn it!" Alec flattened his ears against his head. Everyone had been so upset lately.

The wheels squeaked closer… and then he was being lifted out of his cage, the callused hands surprisingly gentle.

Alec relaxed into the warm lap, soothed by the gentle stroking.

"What are we gonna do with that stubborn ass when he gets back? Why can't he see he's the glue that keeps us together. Tryin' to shove us all away… like we'd believe a leopard could change its spots…"

Alec nudged the hand in agreement.


	34. Worth It

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. Totally for fun, not profit.

**A/N:** This had to be about Gabriel. Because he was such a wonderful character…

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Alec was alone again with the other one with feathers. Alec moved closer to his side of the cage.

"Stupid Winchesters!" Gabriel spat watching Dean re-enter the motel.

"Especially, that one. Always trying to save someone. His brother, angels, the other gods….Even you," Gabriel stroked Alec's nose through the bars.

"That cougar wasn't real. I was just messing with Dean." Gabriel had felt a little guilty.

"I can't believe he's still dragging you around with him. Still saving every idiot that crosses his path…. Damn it. How can I do any less than that? Damn him for being worth saving."


	35. All God's Creatures

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of E. Kripke. This is totally for fun, not profit.

**A/N:** I am in love with wise-cracking Crowley. Sadly, 100 words and a rabbit don't allow for my indulgence in witty one liners… I will have to save that for another day…

This takes place on the way to Crowley's safe house at the beginning of the episode.

Do I need to say spoilers up to 5.20? Isn't that obvious at this point?

**Word count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Crowley waited impatiently while the humans put gas in the car and took care of their human _needs_. He understood Lucifer's contempt for their frailties and weaknesses. What he couldn't accept was Lucifer's contempt for the demons he'd created.

Crowley rolled his eyes at the white thing cowering in the farthest corner of its cage. No doubt Lucifer found this kind of creature to be a beautiful example of God's handiwork.

Crowley just smirked to himself. Yet another example of Dean's personal weaknesses. His obsession with family and sacrifice, saving things. Weaknesses that Crowley would use to his own benefit…

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I can't believe there are only two episodes left…. Which means only two more drabbles with Alec. I have to admit that makes me a bit sad…


	36. A Moment's Peace

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of Eric Kripke. Purely to exorcise my own personal demons – not for profit…

**A/N:** Spoilers for 5.21.

**Word Count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

Dean watched Bobby walk away and reached down to put Alec in his lap. The bunny snuggled in to the warmth and safety there. Dean stroked the soft fur from between the bunny's ears to the base of his tail, humming quietly.

As the sound of Bobby's passing faded, the wild rabbits re-emerged cautiously from their hiding places. Dean smiled.

"I thought that I could keep you all safe. But I'm beginning to realize just how little control I have. How small a difference I've made. Maybe the best thing I can do is just step back and let go…."

* * *

**A/N:** So. I want to end Alec's arc with the end of Kripke's. I already have a sense of how I might want to end the series. My hubby has suggested that I post the two endings I have in mind (to be determined by how the episode plays out tomorrow night), let you all vote on which is your favourite, and then delete the one you don't like… Opinions?


	37. Does Anything Ever Really End?

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of Eric Kripke. No profit was made and no disrespect intended. Chuck = God = Kripke – HELL YEAH!

**A/N:** This is a tag to 5.22 – so spoilers…

**Word Count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

"This is Alec," Dean said, placing the rabbit in Ben's arms.

Ben smiled shyly up at him. Dean wasn't surprised at how gentle the kid was. And he was even less surprised that Alec was completely relaxed and immediately snuggled closer.

Dean cleared his throat and hoped Ben didn't notice why his eyesight was a little blurry.

Ben already knew that family was important. Knew about loving, protecting and supporting. But there were still things that Dean could teach him. Things like respect and when to let go because some day, Ben might be a big brother too.

"He likes…"

* * *

**A/N:** So. I did like the finale. I was satisfied that we'd gotten at least a glimpse of what Kripke wanted, so I bring you this tag. I am going to put up a second one – the one that I think would have gone with the ending that I think Kripke would have liked to do. He's right – any chap-assed monkey with a keyboard can crap out a beginning, but endings are hard…

My alternative will likely go up later today or tomorrow. I won't ask you to choose, but I would love to hear your thoughts on them and on this series in general – if you've been following and lurking – I thank you. And if you've been commenting all along, you are my reason for pushing through to the end.


	38. Better to Burn Out Than Fade Away

**Disclaimer:** This is a transformative work of fiction based on the original creation of Eric Kripke. No profit was made and no disrespect intended. Chuck = God = Kripke – HELL YEAH!

**A/N:** This is a tag to 5.22 – so spoilers kind of – this one is au – in the universe _I_ think Kripke had envisioned…

**Word Count:** 100 on the bunny's nose!

* * *

It was about saving the world. It was about screwing destiny right in the face. Dean had chosen family and so had Sam. They'd both said yes. They'd almost beaten each other to death when they'd both defeated the archangel inside themselves long enough to open the pit and jump in. Together. For eternity. Because nothing ever really ends. Maybe they'll get out. Maybe they won't. If they do, they'll still find the wild rabbits near Bobby's house. Bobby watches. They can't hide as well, but Bobby thinks that the white and brown ones are an improvement on the originals.

* * *

**A/N:** So. This really is the end for me. Kripke always alluded to a Butch and Sundance end, and I think if he'd been allowed, that's the ending he would have chosen. Even the boys from time to time said the same in interviews - that they'd like Sam and Dean to go out like Butch and Sundance. That song playing as Dean drove into Stull Cemetery? Better to burn out than fade away. Hell, yeah. I think that Dean would have chosen family and freedom for Alec too….


End file.
